1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to the image processing apparatus adapted to a surveillance camera system, and respectively compressing a plurality of portions of an image formed a photographed subject image of a field by a plurality of compression rates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a kind of a conventional image processing apparatus, by using an ROI (Region Of Interest) function of a JPEG 2000, an image of a noticed area set in a screen is compressed in such a manner that the image of the noticed area becomes a high quality image by being lower compression rate than images of the other areas. As a result, it is capable to reduce a data amount of a whole image vastly, and keep an image signal of the noticed area high quality.
However, when the image signal of different kind of the noticed area are respectively compressed by a different picture quality, a JPEG 2000 CODEC has to compress the image in each area by the different picture quality. Therefore, when there are so many kinds of the areas which are included in the screen, it causes by increasing a processing amount of the JPEG 2000 CODEC. When the image of the area including the object with movement is compressed by setting the ROI area in such a manner that the image becomes the high quality image, if the object with movement stops, then it is determined that the area including the object is a still area, and it is determined that the area isn't the ROI area. As a result, there is a problem that it is not possible to record the object in such a manner that the object image is clear; because the image of the area including the object is compressed with a low quality image.